


Merry Christmas (I Couldn't Care Less)

by HijackTheHype (SophomoreSlump)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmasy, M/M, yay, yule shoot your eye out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophomoreSlump/pseuds/HijackTheHype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete hates Christmas more than anything but what will happen when a secret Santa begins to leave presents for him in his locker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't You Dare Forget The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter titles will be whatever song is in my head while uploading

December. ‘The most wonderful time of the year.’ For some people. Time for another year of being Pete “The Grinch” Wentz. Unlike some people I don’t see the point in Christmas. I just don’t enjoy the thought of a fat old man breaking into my house while everyone is asleep and stealing cookies. I guess you could say that Christmas is my least favorite holiday. Oh and the fact that the radio starts playing Christmas music in August doesn’t help.

I was walking to school with my earbuds blasting After Midnight by Blink-182 when I saw it. The infamous St. Nick of our school, Patrick Stump covered in tinsel and Christmas lights. Oh gosh. I quickly walked past him to my locker.

When I got to my locker, I was greeted with a surprise. My hand reached out slowly, as if the item would bite me, and after milliseconds of mental fighting, my brain allowed my fingers to wrap around the small square object that was covered in pink wrapping paper. Attached to the small gift was a blue envelope with my name on it. With a shaky hand, I opened the envelope and read the note.

Dear Pete,  
Happy December! I know that you don’t exactly enjoy this month but here is a gift anyway. I will be giving you a gift each day leading up to Christmas along with a small little note. I am keeping my identity hidden so don’t even try to guess who I am.  
With love,  
Your Secret Santa

My eyes widened and I felt a million emotions going on. A tornado of surprise, confusion, and anxiousness filled me. Of all people why was I the one who had to get a secret Santa? I groaned and opened the packaging of the gift, expecting something cheap and cheesy. I was wrong. The gift in question was in fact was a CD of blink-182’s album Enema of the State, which was the only album I did not have by them.

But why would somebody get this for me? I placed the CD in my backpack and shook my head as I walked to class, thinking about the situation.

//Patrick’s Point of view\\\

I stood at a corner, making sure nobody could see me as I watched Pete opening his gift. I grinned at all the facial expressions, especially pleased at the grin that glued itself to his face when he saw what the gift was. Maybe this secret santa thing wouldn’t be a waste after all.


	2. Jessica Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sucked sorry

//Third Person\\\

Well my young readers, I have no interest in telling all the details of all the days in december so I will summarize it. Pete continued to get gifts from his secret santa and Patrick, who is the secret santa, continued to enjoy Pete’s reactions to his flirtatious notes that came along with the gifts. Since I am feeling quite generous, I will let you read some of these notes.

Dear Pete,  
Don’t you hate the fact that I know who you are but you don’t know who I am? Sometimes, I do. I would just love to see your face when you find out who I am. It shouldn’t be long…. What will you do? Take my face in your hands and kiss me underneath mistletoe? Sing My Chemical Romance’s cover of All I Want For Christmas is You with me? Dance with me until the lights go out? Who knows, I do know one thing though: You are starting to fall for me. I’ve seen your sketches of what I might look like and you’re not to far off when it comes to the blonde hair. I will give you one hint:  
glasses  
Love,  
Your secret santa

Dear Pete,  
Do you think of me when you’re all alone in your room? I bet you do. I think of you. I am looking forward to the day you will get to see who I really am. Shouldn’t be long now….  
Love,  
Your secret santa

Dear Pete,  
Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
Merry Christmas to you too  
Love,  
Your secret santa

Dear Pete,  
Happy Friday! Don't worry, next week I plan on revealing myself to you. I bet you are screaming with joy on the inside. Well that is what Christmas is about. Joy. I am glad that you have gained some more Christmas spirit.  
Love,  
Your secret Santa

Patrick was right about Pete gaining more Christmas spirit. You see, a couple days after the gifts and notes began he said “Merry Christmas” to anyone he passed. And a few days after that, he wore a Santa hat to school.


	3. Pieces

//Still Third Person\\\

The following week, Pete did not have a gift in his locker. Only a note. The note saying: Boy’s locker room at lunch. Pete blushed. He would finally be meeting his secret Santa. He could only hope that it won't be some jerk. 

The day went by uneventfully until lunch came around. Pete made a beeline to the Boy’s locker room and waited outside until it was empty. Once it was safe, he went inside and sat in the back. 

It felt like ages (when really it was only minutes) for his secret Santa to arrive. Who entered the locker room in reindeer antlers and a red nose was not who Pete was expecting. “Patrick?” Pete asked, shocked.

“Hey hot stuff.” Patrick replied with a grin.

“So you’re-”

“Yup I am the all powerful secret Santa.”

Pete’s lips opened as if to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. Patrick smirked and stepped closer to the older boy. He looked up and Pete’s eyes went to see what Patrick was looking at. Mistletoe. 

Pete’s face went red but what Patrick did next was unexpected. Instead of kissing him like Pete had hoped, Patrick took out his phone. My Chemical Romance's cover of All I Want For Christmas is You began to play and Patrick held Pete’s face in his hands.

Their lips collided in a passionate and loving kiss and all Pete could say after eas, “Best fucking Christmas ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. I had planned for this to be longer and much better but I procrastinated. Sorry.


End file.
